A Chance
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: *****SEQUEL TO ALL GOOD THINGS DON'T LAST****** Humphrey is given a chance to go back and live with his loved ones. Will he succeed? FIND OUT!


**Hey Everyone!**

**Well, I'm back from a long break! Sorry bout that guys, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope the New Year brings you hope and joy! I'm happy also to celebrate my one year anniversary on this site with a little one-shot! And don't worry! I'll be updating The White Wolf and Unforgotten Words soon. Hey, maybe even this weekend? To help that happen all I need you guys to do is review and favorite this! Sorry if I'm asking for a lot it just helps me write my stories! You know, just gives me good motivation. *PS THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER ALL GOOD THINGS CAN'T LAST* IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT JUST TELL ME!**

_Humphrey's POV_

"So man tell me that story!", Salty asked curiously, sitting beside me in the den. This whole scene seemed too eery. Was I really back in Jasper? Salty then snapped his fingers at me, waking me up out of my trance like state.

"Hey man! Don't daze out on me!" Salty said shaking me. I quickly got my bearings and chuckled. I must just be thinking too much about this dream.

"Sorry man. Before I tell you my story Salty, do you mind telling me how long I was out for?" I asked trying to think back to my last memory before my dream, but I couldn't. I then looked down at my paws and saw my gray fur, realizing I never cleaned it and it was still gray. I missed my white fur and thought to myself that I would clean my fur the next chance I get.

"Don't you remember man? I saw you yesterday night. You were pretty upset about Kate's wedding..." Salty trailed off. I understand why because he saw my shoulders starting to droop and a tear escape my eye. But I wasn't upset about Kate as much as I was upset about Sarah. She was my real lover. But it is true I still have feelings for Kate. Salty patted my back and smiled at me.

"Come on, dude, look at you man! You can get another lady like that easily! All the girls want your junk, dawg! Come on, I know what to do to get your mind off things..." Salty said leaving the den. But before Salty left, he froze. He did not move an inch.

"Hey Salty, you there!" I called out, but no response.

"Hey Salty!" I called out once again. This time though, I got a response, but not from Salty...

"He can't answer you..." the deep sounding voice trailed off. I looked behind me and saw a powerful looking snow white majestic wolf.

"W-who are y-you?" I questioned scared. This wolf was a whole lot bigger than the ones I'm use to fighting.

"Calm down, Humphrey, I'm not here to fight you or anything." He said in a booming voice. I started to back against the den wall, my legs trembling to the ground.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered out.

"Oh! Excuse me! My name is Joey. Joey the Angel" Joey said calmly. Wow. I must really be losing it.

"No, Humphrey, you're not "losing it" you are perfectly sane" the Angel said. I chuckled at this. Did he just read my mind?

"Yeah, you know talking with an angel is perfectly normal, right? I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, well you do have a point. This was never supposed to happen" Joey said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I said even more confused than I already was.

"Well, let me explain...…how can I tell you this...you are in the wrong place" Joey said carefully.

"What the hell does that mean!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, Humphrey, when that hunter shot you, you were supposed to go up to heaven with me, but instead you got transported into a different dimension. This dimension is if you didn't leave Jasper and stayed for the wedding" Joey explained.

"So I'm not crazy! I knew that dream was too real!" I got excited. I then realized me being right wasn't going to change the situation at all. I just sighed and dropped to the ground.

"So...I'm fucked, right?" I sighed, giving up.

"Nope, not yet at least. See Humphrey, you're a good guy and don't deserve this. That is why I'm going to help you" Joey said proudly.

"You'd do that for me? Why?" I said confused why he would help.

"Like I said you're a good guy and well I'm an Angel. It's kinda what we do, help people" Joey said.

"Thanks" I said happily.

"Don't thank me just yet. Now I can't exactly just find the correct dimension you were in. It might take a bit of journeying through other dimensions to find, but we will try our best to find it". Joey said.

"Well, let's go then!" I said quickly, wanting to get back to my other dimension already. Joey just chuckled and said, "Ok, one way trip to another dimension coming up!". Joey quickly snapped his fingers and we were off.

As soon as he snapped his fingers we appeared outside a den, in Jasper.

"Ok, my readings say that this dimension is...Sarah living in Jasper Park!", Joey quickly said with a disgruntled face.

"But-" I cut Joey off.

"Wait, are you telling me Sarah is here in Jasper?" I asked excitedly.

**Theme for this scene: DAVID ARCHULETA Falling Stars**

"Yes, right up in that den over there to be exact, but Hum-" I ignored the rest of his comment and ran up the pathway to the den and into the entrance. As soon as I got there, I saw her, the love of my life. Sarah, locking lips with a black furred Omega.

"W-what" I stuttered out. Sarah looked over at me and quickly blushed beet red.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't know that someone was watching..." Sarah said looking away embarrassed. The omega just looked at me irritated.

"Look, buddy. Can you leave me and my mate alone!" He yelled angrily. The word mate echoed throughout my mind. I couldn't take anymore and just broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out while tears streamed down my cheek. Sarah and the other wolf looked at me confused. Joey quickly appeared near my side and pulled me away.

"Humphrey, pull yourself together! I didn't get to tell you that Sarah has a mate in this dimension," Joey said out of breath from yelling out me. I managed to pull myself together and respond.

"I'm sorry, it is just that when I saw that it just pulled at my heartstrings. I couldn't bear it!" I said letting out one more sob.

"Look Humphrey, for us to work together I need your cooperation, ok?" Joey said seriously.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Ok, Humphrey, this dimension's readings are telling me for us to move on to a different dimension, we need a romantic encounter from you and Sarah, like a kiss. Yes, a kiss should suffice" Joey thought aloud.

"What! You're an angel, can't you just "poof" us into different dimensions?" I asked angrily.

"Well...no. We need some help. Like a romantic encounter like that might help this dimension's Sarah remember her other dimension's memories, opening a passageway between two dimensions", Joey explained while lying down, clearly exhausted. I understood, I need to help in this fight to find my love.

"Ok, let's get rolling" I said lying down next to Joey.

**Well if you guys liked that, review and there will be more to come. Lots of explaining in this chapter, but I promise you it will all be understood in the end.**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
